By the Angel, Captain!
by Pyreflies Painter
Summary: Gina introduces Shadowhunters to the 99th precinct.


**A/N: The following are drabbles about a _Brooklyn Nine-Nine_ and _Shadowhunters_ crossover.**

* * *

SCENE 1. INT. 99 HEADQUARTERS.

/_CAPTAIN HOLT emerges from his office in search for GINA only to find her desk empty. HOLT saunters into the middle of the bullpen, attracting immediate attention from his detectives._ /

HOLT: Has anybody seen Gina? I've asked her to send off precinct summary reports about an hour ago and they're still on her desk.

AMY: /_shrugs_/ She probably left early for her lunchbreak.

TERRY: /_shakes his head, precious yoghurt in his hands_/ No. Gina's a mom now. She probably left to check up on her baby. Maybe there's an emergency situation. /_gasps_/ Should we lend a hand?

ROSA: /_crosses her arms_/ Not all of us are doting parents like you Terry. Also, it's Gina. I'm sure she's more than capable of handling smelly babies.

TERRY: /_looks offended_/ Smelly babies? Just you wait until you have kids.

BOYLE: Well, I'm on Amy's side. There's this wonderful new Japanese restaurant just a few blocks from the 99. Critics are raving about the house-made soba noodles. Apparently, they achieve the perfect soba by kneading the dough for hours with their feet—

JAKE: Yeah no. Nobody would go to that. /_JAKE rises from his desk, chest puffed out_/ As always, it's up to the amazing Detective Jake Peralta to shine light into the darkest and most mysterious of mysteries. Follow me!

/_CUT to JAKE and the rest of the 99 bursting into one of the interrogation rooms. _/

JAKE: I present to you Gina Linetti!

/_GINA jerks from behind the interrogation desk, the luxurious duvet wrapped around her jumping with her movement while she tears her distracted gaze from the bright screen of her laptop. Fresh tear tracks stream down her face but the sight of the 99 has her snapping her laptop lid shut before swiftly turning away while she also surreptitiously wipes away her tears and throws the duvet, so it lands in an elegant heap by her feet. _/

GINA: /_turns back around looking composed_/ Oh. My. God. What is this?

HOLT: /_levels a disappointed look at GINA's laptop before turning back to GINA_/ Funny you say that. We were wondering the same thing.

JAKE: /_waves a dismissive hand and makes his way to the other side of the interrogation room, directly facing an annoyed GINA on the desk_/ No need for wondering Captain because the comfy blankets, the shadow underneath her eyes and the fact that this is the one place in the precinct with the best wi-fi connection all point to one conclusion and one conclusion only; Gina's binge-watching.

GINA: /_confesses at the stern looks from HOLT_/ Fine. Yes, I have but bitch. /_Turns to address JAKE_/ Just because my concealer game isn't on point today, doesn't give you the permission to expose my eyebags like that.

JAKE: /_sincerely_/ Sorry, yes, you're right that was uncalled for.

HOLT: I'm curious. What were you watching that's so moved you to tears?

GINA: /_smoothly_/ Finally caught up on my Korean drama. The writers know how to make a grown woman cry.

TERRY: /_grows excited_/ Ooh! Which one? I personally love _While You Were Sleeping_ although nothing can ever compete with classics like _Full House_.

GINA: Ahaha yes. _While You Were Sleeping_! The ending where he drops the engagement ring into the ticketing booth and they welcome her into the family!

TERRY: /_confused_/ That's… not what happens in _While You Were Sleeping_.

BOYLE: I think you're both confused; Gina's talking about the 90s romcom film with Sandra Bullock and Bill Pullman. I, too, cried at that scene. /_adds_/ Either that or it was because I watched it alone when my date bailed on me. Doesn't matter! I'm in a happy relationship with an adopted kid!

GINA: /_ignoring BOYLE_/ Sorry Terrence. I just assumed that the Korean drama is based on the Sandra Bullock movie.

TERRY: /_offended gasp, waving his yoghurt around in one hand_/ If anything it's the other way around! _The Good Doctor_, for example! /_looks around at everyone_/ Am I the only one interested in foreign films and tv?

AMY: /_placating gesture at Terry_/ While we appreciate your interests Sarge, I think we should return to the question of what motivated Gina to lie about what she's binge-watching.

ROSA: It's probably something embarrassing. Haha.

HOLT: /_raises his eyebrows_/ Well Gina.

GINA: /_groans_/ Ugh fine! But only because I need to find out what happens next and everyone's in my way.

AMY: It's work hours.

GINA: /_gestures for AMY to stop_/ Exactly. I am currently binge-watching _Shadowhunters_, it's a young adult fantasy drama and yes. /_defensively_/ It's cheesy. In its first season. Then it gets dark, and the storyline gets messy, but it resurrects itself halfway through season two and it's currently living its best life. I just hope they continue to stray away from the books and the author which are both so problematic.

ROSA: Nice. So on a scale of 1 to 10 how hot is the cast?

GINA: Infinite. Your bisexual self will know no rest. Except for the blonde dude with the eyes. We don't stan him and his ugly personality.

ROSA: Noted. I'll give it a shot.

GINA: Also, I must add. It's hella relevant; diverse casting, racial allegories, a gay character that actually reminds me of you Captain Holt.

JAKE: /_gasps in excitement_/ Cold, rational and deductive to a fault?

GINA: And a born leader who fights against his society's prejudices alongside his hot boyfriend played by Harry Shum Jr—my new dancing idol. /_looks dreamily into the distance_/ Who even is Ryan Gosling?

BOYLE: /_shrieks_/ What?! He beats Ryan Gosling? Alright-y let's look you up Mr Harry Shum Jr. I don't believe this for a second. /_whips phone out furiously_/

TERRY: How did you even hear about this show? It doesn't sound like your usual cup of tea.

GINA: Remember the Old Spice Guy? I followed him on Twitter recently because I missed his gorgeous face and gorgeous bod. Then I found out he's on the show. He plays a New York police detective but he's secretly a werewolf who just wants to protect his people and his children.

JAKE: A detective who's secretly a werewolf and just wants to be a good father to all? Damn this show is layered!

GINA: Unfortunately, he doesn't get much screentime but I have high hopes for season three. I'm thinking they're gonna kill off Blondie which will make space for the more interesting characters.

AMY: /_blushing, watching alongside BOYLE_/ Oh my god!

JAKE: What is it babe? /_scooting over to watch along_/ Oh wow. Does he really have to do this shirtless? Not that I'm complaining.

BOYLE: /_resigned_/ Okay. I admit. This man is a sun-kissed god among mere mortals. How has he not booked a major film yet?

JAKE: He's Asian, Hollywood has a diversity issue and our country is racist?

HOLT: /_watches along before crossing his arms sternly_/ As entertaining as this diversion has been, back to work detectives!

* * *

SCENE 2. CAPTAIN HOLT'S OFFICE.

/_THE NEXT DAY._ _JAKE strides into the Captain's office, grin plastered on his face at the prospect of solving an intricate murder mystery. HOLT is seated behind his desk, earphones plugged to his ears while his eyes are trained on his tablet. _/

JAKE: Top of the mornin' to ya Cap'n!

HOLT: /_sighs before pulling out his earphones_/ Peralta. Please explain the sloppy Irish accent.

JAKE: /_plops himself down on the seat across_/ Okay, you sound grumpy. Let me guess. I interrupted a riveting article on the National Geographic about bees.

HOLT: You say that as if it's an insult, and quite frankly it is. Bees are an integral part of the global ecosystem and we're currently facing alarming levels of decline in their numbers.

JAKE: Yeah, I know. I saw _The Bee Movie_. I didn't eat honey for a whole week before I freaked out that I was probably driving the bees into financial ruin.

/_HOLT levels him a disinterested look. _/

JAKE: Okay. I'm here to report that I found a new lead in the Merryweather murder and request permission to go looking for our new suspect, an Irish fiend named Mortimer O'Connell. /_Leans to hand HOLT the case file_. / Or as his friends like to call him, Murty. Doesn't sound as menacing as Mortimer. Still, he dismembered a rich white guy so there you go.

HOLT: /_Leans back and flicks through the file_/ Excellent work Peralta. Permission granted.

JAKE: Alright-y that was easy.

HOLT: /_shrugs_/ Isn't time of the essence? And I'm confident in your detective skills, detective.

JAKE: O…kay. I'll just go a-running along then.

HOLT: Good, close the door behind you please. /_He picks up the earphones_/ I need to return to my bees.

/_JAKE fast-walks out of the Captain's office, closing the door shut behind him before rushing into the breakroom where ROSA and TERRY are currently on lunchbreak. JAKE shuts the breakroom door. _/

JAKE: /_in flustered whispers and perfectly serious_/ Guys! Guys! I think our Captain has been kidnapped and replaced by-by a cyborg replica!

/_ROSA and TERRY look at him, pause then turn back to their lunch._ /

JAKE: I'm serious! He just flattered me and was redundant in the same sentence!

/_Flashback: 'And I'm confident in your detective skills, detective.' _/

ROSA: /_A spoonful of chicken rice falling from her hand, concern in her voice_/ Oh my god.

JAKE: /_in visible distress_ / The robots have arrived. Skynet is upon us.

_/TERRY rises from his seat to stride towards the blinds. He looks through the break room window to the Captain's office where he surreptitiously watches HOLT's attention fixed on the tablet in front of him. _/

TERRY: I don't know. He just looks distracted. Must be something important.

ROSA: Sarge. His door is shut. On this warm summer day.

TERRY: Yikes. You're right.

/_The three of them look out the breakroom window and continue to watch their Captain. In the next minute, HOLT makes a sudden movement; he smirks, teeth showing, while his eyes light up. JAKE, TERRY and ROSA look at each other in pure horror. But before they can say anything, HOLT looks up and spies them peeking from his office. /_

JAKE: /_yelps_/ He found us! He's stood from his desk. Don't panic! Alert, alert! He's left the Captain's office and is coming for us! Act normal! Rosa where's your emergency robot invasion gear? You're a badass—I know you have it!

ROSA: Jake, calm down!

TERRY: Sit down!

/_HOLT opens the breakroom door to find his detectives and TERRY sitting around the table. _/

HOLT: /_eyes JAKE_/ Peralta. Why are you hiding behind the newspaper?

JAKE: Nothing. Just, uh, reading the morning spread. Ooh look! Donald Trump's fucked up again! Same old, same old.

HOLT: You don't read the newspaper.

JAKE: /_flings the newspaper away_/ He's caught me out! Please don't kill us Robot Raymond—ooh that's a cool nickname. Wait no! Argh damn my genius poetic mind, now is not the time.

HOLT: Why in Angel's name will I kill you? /_puts his hands on his hips_/ Aside from the fact that my detectives and my Sergeant are spying on me?

TERRY: /_rises, recognising it is indeed HOLT and wanting to placate the atmosphere_/ Sorry sir. Peralta here is concerned about you. We all are. You seem… distracted this morning.

HOLT: I appreciate your concern squad but the only distraction to be had is the question of Peralta reading the newspaper.

GINA: /_appears from behind HOLT_/ Mmm why you always lying Captain? /_she glides along before sitting on the counter by the breakroom window, all pearly teeth and knowing eyes_/

HOLT: I have no idea what you're talking about Gina.

GINA: Please. 'Why in Angel's name will I kill you?' Such strange word choice. Although, in the context of recent events, perhaps not so strange.

/_HOLT and GINA lock eyes in a silent psychological war, leaving the other three watching in pure confusion. Then, HOLT sighs heavily before closing the breakroom door behind him. A signal for privacy, and the others lean in for HOLT's admission. _/

HOLT: Listen carefully as I will only say this once. Yes. I have been distracted. I've been binge-watching _Shadowhunters_.

ROSA: Oh. Everything makes sense now.

HOLT: /_pleased_/ You've started too Diaz?

ROSA: I admit, I feel stupid for not picking up the Angel line. Then again, I don't care about the Shadowhunters except maybe Izzy and Alec because they deserve better. I watch for Magnus. /_looks meaningfully at everyone_/ Badass bisexual rep.

/_Everyone acknowledges this in happy silence. _/

HOLT: As much as I would love to wax poetic about Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, I must return to season 1 episode 6. Magnus just made his confession to Alexander. He smiled. I think my heart exploded, if you'll pardon the exaggerated metaphor.

ROSA: Ugh spoilers!

HOLT: Apologies Diaz. But you brought this onto yourself. Don't spy on me detectives.

/_HOLT gives them a parting warning, eyebrows high on his forehead, before he turns to leave the breakroom. Once he's left, TERRY and ROSA obediently turn back to their lunch while JAKE follows GINA out of the breakroom. JAKE makes his way for the elevators, texting BOYLE to meet him at the sandwich parlour a few blocks from the precinct to discuss the Murty case. When he reaches the lobby, JAKE decides to start this show that's so moved everyone._ /

* * *

SCENE 3. INT. JAKE & AMY'S APARTMENT

/_AMY fast asleep while JAKE's eyes are fixed on his laptop screen, pillow hugged tight and tears beading at his eyes while he watches Shadowhunters season 1 episode 6._ /

JAKE: Their love is so beautiful.

/_He clears his throat when the scene ends and a small but meaningful smile tug at his lips. _/

JAKE: Magnus Bane. Badass bisexual rep.

* * *

**A/N: Jake is bi. FIGHT ME.**


End file.
